The objective of the program is to provide undergraduate students and research-oriented medical students from diverse, underrepresented backgrounds with a short-term, intensive biomedical laboratory research experience for 8-10 weeks during the summer at the University of Pennsylvania. The long-term aim of the program is to increase the pool of underrepresented students committed to careers in cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic research. Training is provided by a core group of 53 trainers who have extensive experience as mentors to trainees at all levels and whose research interests relate to aspects of the heart, lung, and blood, as well as by a secondary group of more than 50 additional prospective mentors who conduct NHLBI sponsored research. Each trainee devotes approximately 90% of his or her time to hands-on laboratory research, experimental design, data interpretation, directed readings, lab meetings, and journal clubs. Trainees participate in a scientific seminar series presented by University of Pennsylvania faculty and receive supplemental training in academically relevant areas, including scientific presentation skills and the responsible conduct of research. In addition, trainees participate in various peer-networking and career-development activities and workshops. Trainees present their work in at least one formal setting at the end of the program and are encouraged to continue their association with the laboratory; undergraduates may return for a second summer research experience. Mechanisms are in place for measuring the effectiveness of the program's various components and improving the training experience over time. (End of Abstract)